1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an image signal processing apparatus, a method of controlling the image signal processing apparatus, and a television signal receiving apparatus that gets an improvement in image quality at fade-in/fade-out, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in digital image signal recording/reproducing apparatuses and digital image signal sending/receiving apparatuses, compression and encoding/decoding processes have been performed on digital image signals. For compression and encoding/decoding schemes for digital image signals, the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-2 scheme, for example, is known.
It is known that when a digital image signal compressed and encoded by the MPEG-2 scheme is decoded, block noise occurs. The block noise is noticeable in a plain area of an image as a luminance difference.
There are techniques related to image processing and image processing methods that perform a smoothing process on an image signal to reduce such noise (e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-160440).
An image signal processing apparatus which adopts the above-described smoothing processing technique can reduce luminance differences in a plain area of an image. However, when input image signals have various characteristics or properties, such an apparatus is not always effective for all of the input image signals.